Code Ochelon
by The Scollard
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, and Rory land in a desolate and dystopic Present Day Earth during an alien invasion. Finding out how the world was attacked from one of the survivors. The Doctor tries to identify the alien menace behind an invasion that should have never happened.
1. Prologue: 2 Days

**Code Ochelon**

**By The Scollard**

**Summary: The Doctor, Amy, and Rory land in a desolate and dystopic Present Day Earth during an alien invasion. Finding out how the world went to hell from one of the survivors. The Doctor tries to identify the alien menace behind an invasion that should have never happened.**

**Prologue: 2 Days**

_Vworp, Vworp, Vworp_

The sound resonated through the air as the TARDIS materialized.

"Where are we?" Amy Pond said.

"Present Day, Earth" The Doctor replied, "This is so you and Rory can go home and do your laundry, while I refuel the TARDIS and stop an alien invasion, like just about every other time we stop over here"

As the Doctor fiddled with some switches for a reason unknown to the couple, Amy and Rory walked out of the TARDIS.

"Uh, Doctor" she called back through the blue doors, "I don't think this is present day earth.

"Nonsense, Pond" the Doctor said, as he prepared to join them. "There is no way this can't be…."

His voice trailed off as he walked outside.

"What happened here" he said, looking at the destruction right in front of him.

Structures that used to be office buildings were bombed out shells, garbage and debris was everywhere, and abandoned cars littered the streets.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Amy said.

"This shouldn't be happening" he said after a long pause.

"What do you mean?" Amy said.

"Now, Pond" he began, "As a time traveler, I know my history, even though I sometimes choose to ignore it, and I know that there was no alien invasion of Earth this year"

"How do you know it's an invasion?"

He pointed to the horizon, where there was a giant, dark green object sticking out of the ground.

"Try telling me that isn't alien" he said, "Now where has your husband wandered off to?"

"RORY" they both called out, "RORY"

Suddenly, they saw a figure running towards them from the end of the street.

"How did your husband get that far in such a short amount of time" The Doctor said.

"Doctor, what do you want" Rory said from behind them.

The Doctor turned to face Rory.

"Rory, if your right here" he said as he turned back to the figure running towards them, "Then who's that?"

**A/N. Cue Credits and Theme Music.**


	2. Chapter 1: 2 Days, Part II

**Code Ochelon**

**Chapter 1: 2 Days, Part II**

The figure had stopped short distance away from them, and was currently pointing a gun in their direction.

"Who are you, and how exactly did you get here?" a figure called out in a voice that was clearly male.

"You see the three of us are coma patients, yes, coma patients who recently woke up and have no knowledge of any recent events" The Doctor said.

The man slowly walked forward, allowing the Doctor and his companions to get a better look at him. He was Caucasian, had short brown hair, and looked to be in his late twenties.

"My God" he said, "I can't believe it… When I had almost given up hope…"

He lowered his gun and stared at the Doctor in disbelief.

"Hello Doctor" he said, "Nice to see you again"

"Umm" the Doctor said, "Who exactly are you"

"Charles Venes" he said, "You don't remember me? I worked for UNIT and helped you stop an alien invasion in one of their operations"

"Umm" The Doctor said, "I still don't remember you"

A smile sled across the man's face as an idea formed in his head.

"Oh. That makes sense." He muttered to himself. "I think what you would say in this type of situation is 'Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey'"

The Doctor smiled as well when he realized what Venes was implying.

"Umm, Doctor. Perhaps we should get out of here, before any aliens show up" Amy said.

"Relax" Venes said, "They're far away from here". "They've been expanding the shield for awhile now"

"By the way" The Doctor asked, "Who are 'they', Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans?"

"I don't know" Venes said, "Working for UNIT, I did know the identities of the various species that had invaded over the years, but I have no idea what they are". "All that being said, it would still be a good idea to get somewhere safe"

"Follow me" he said while gesturing to them, "I have a safehouse of sorts nearby"

* * *

It took a short trip in the TARDIS to get to Venes' safehouse. The Doctor was both surprised and disappointed that he didn't say it was bigger on the inside, though Venes explained that he seen it before, so the Doctor would have to wait until they meet again to hear him say it. The safehouse was the basement of an abandoned apartment building. It brought back regretful memories, when the Doctor realized it was the same one that Rose Tyler and her mother used to live in. Venes had added a refrigerator and managed to punch a hole in the ceiling, creating an entrance to one of the ground floor apartments.

"It's not much" Venes said, "But it is currently safe". "The aliens passed by here a couple days ago, meaning they won't come back here unless it's a patrol"

"Speaking of these aliens" The Doctor said, "Where did the invasion start?"

Venes got a bottle of water from the fridge, while Amy was looking at the various personal objects he had around the room. She found a police badge among various things.

"Umm" Amy said, "I thought you said you worked for UNIT?"

"I was about to formally introduce myself" Venes told her, "Anyway, Inspector Charles Venes, Metropolitan Police". "I recently was transferred from UNIT to one of the many teams researching extraterrestrial activity in major cities around the world. We work with the local police and are under their command most of the time, so I'm technically an Inspector"

"Oh" Amy said.

Venes then sat down on a chair, one he probably took from the room above them. He motioned for the three time travelers to sit down on a couch, also probably taken from the same room as the chair.

"Doctor, I know you" Venes told him, while looking him straight in the eye. "Since I don't want to answer all your questions one by one, I am going to tell you my story. I was there when the invasion started and I'm probably the most knowledgeable person on the subject that's still living."

"The invasion started 5 days ago." he said.

"Five days, that seems short for an entire invasion and a complete evacuation of an entire city to happen." the Doctor said.

"Doctor, you know how much death and destruction can happen in 7 days, and how easily we can be defeated due to the element of surprise" Venes said.

Venes leaned back in his chair as he started his story.

"As I said before, it all started 5 days ago…."

**A/N. The majority of this story will be in flashbacks, though it will occasionally cut to the present day to show the Doctor's, Amy's and Rory's reactions to the story. To any who don't understand the significance of the title, it will be revealed during the story. Also, Venes is pronounced like in the word intervenes, in case anybody was wondering about the pronunciation. Charles Venes belongs to me, while Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. **


	3. Chapter 2: 7 Days

**Code Ochelon**

**Chapter 2: 7 Days**

Charles Venes awoke with a terrible headache. He stumbled out of bed and into the washroom. He opened one of the drawers, rifling around for something to ease his pain. He found the medication and took it. He looked at himself in the mirror, contemplating what kind of work day today would probably be. He and the rest of the people in his team hadn't done any sort of meaningful work in the past month. There didn't seem to be much alien activity these days. There was also the problem of Torchwood messing with their investigations, though they had seemed to stay in Cardiff ever since Canary Wharf. He went back into his bedroom and put on his black suit. As he walked down the stairs, he grabbed his black trenchcoat, which he had left on the banister. He picked up his black fedora off the hat rack, as he left his house and headed towards the general direction of the police station.

* * *

He sat down at his desk and logged on to his work e-mail. He immediately noticed the huge amount of messages from Ryder, one of his colleagues. From the titles of the messages he could tell they all had do with the book Ryder had lent him. All the members of the UNIT team were reading various door stoppers in order to stave off the boredom. It would have been better if they could at least be doing busy work, but their UNIT qualifications didn't even allow them to handle the various paperwork of the station.

"How are you doing, Charlie?" a voice said from behind him.

He turned around to see Ryder leaning on the doorway to his cubicle.

"Finished War and Peace yet?" he said.

"Uh, yes, Jonathan" Venes said, as he grabbed the book.

"I would like my Great Expectations back," he said as he handed the book to Ryder. "If you're finished with it".

"No, almost done, though" Ryder said, "Then I think Janette would like to read it"

He walked away form the cubicle to his own, a bit farther down the aisle.

Venes grabbed the bag underneath his desk and grabbed the box of chips that were inside. He had forgotten to eat breakfast, so he decided to grab some chips at the restaurant that he and his colleagues frequently went to for lunch. He snacked on the chips as he searched the internet for what book he should buy next. He was looking at another Dickens novel, as those seemed to be the ones he liked the most out of the several he borrowed from his colleagues. He checked his messages and realized he received another one. This one was from Elizabeth. He scrolled down and read the full message.

_Charles,_

_Just finished Janette's copy of A Christmas Carol. Was wondering if you wanted to read it, she doesn't mind._

_Love,_

_Elizabeth_

He smiled at the message, and started typing his reply.

_Liz_

_Sure, see you in the break room at…_

He looked at the clocked to try and find the appropriate time. He saw it was currently 11:00.

_11:05_

_Love _

_Charles_

He started walking to the break room, as he didn't have much to do at his desk. He walked past a couple of cubicles and opened a door into the hallway. He walked down a couple more hallways to get to the room. He opened the fridge and grabbed one of the many bottles of water with a piece of tape saying UNIT on it. He opened the bottle and took a sip. The door opened and his colleague stepped into the room.

"Hello Charles" Elizabeth said, walking over to him with a book in her hand. "Here it is".

"Thank you" he said, "I look forward to reading it". "Oh, and can you thank Janette for me when you see her?"

She walked over to the sink and started washing her hands.

"Sure" she said, "Are we still going to the chip place for lunch?"

"Yes" he said as he leaned against the fridge door and took another sip of water.

She finished washing her hands. She turned around and walked to the fridge. She motioned to the door.

"Oh" Charles said, as he stumbled out of the way.

She reached in and grabbed a bottle of water. She started heading for the door, but stopped. She walked back to him and they kissed. She then walked out, heading back to her cubicle. He blushed a bit because of that. He and Elizabeth had been dating for almost a year and a half now. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it and looked at the ring he was going to give her. He kept the ring just in case the perfect moment arose. Suddenly, the door opened and Ryder and Janette walked in. Venes slipped the ring back into his pocket.

"Hello Charlie" Ryder said, his eyes revealing the pique of curiosity that came about from him seeing the ring.

"John" he said, looking at Ryder.

"Soooo" Ryder said, "Ready to propose, are we?"

"Not yet, Ryder" he said, "Waiting for the right time."

"She will appreciate it a lot, Charles" Janette said.

"Oh" Ryder said, "Nearly forgot, the Lieutenant wants to speak with all of us". "You know what that means, Charlie."

He sported the grin of a schoolboy waiting for summer as he waved his arms around.

"We might actually, DO SOMETHING" he said.

The three of them walked out of the room as the headed to pick up Elizabeth for the briefing. They found her at her cubicle and the entire UNIT team headed to the briefing room. In the room the Lieutenant stood at the front as they all took seats at the various desks all pointing towards the front. Once they were all seated, the Lieutenant began the briefing.

"Ladies and Gentleman" he said, "I have come here from the UNIT headquarters to brief you on a mission. We have found evidence of very recent alien activity in one of the boroughs of London, specifically right by a school in said borough. The school has been evacuated and its power shut off. We want you to investigate the school for extraterrestrial life and report back to us on your findings. Are we clear?"

All the members of the UNIT team nodded, and the Lieutenant, satisfied with the briefing, stepped out of the room.

"So a school" Ryder said, "This should be easy"

"This is not even the first known time aliens have been involved in strange activities in a school" Venes said.

"So Charlie, as I said, this mission should be easy" Ryder said, as he turned towards Venes.

"Yes" Venes said, "What could possibly go wrong"

* * *

"Looking back" Venes said, in the present. "I shouldn't have said that. It was only tempting fate."

Venes looked straight into the Doctor's eyes again.

"I mean, even I couldn't have guessed what terrible things we would find in that school" he said.

**A/N. All the members of the UNIT team and the Lieutenant belong to me. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. **


	4. Chapter 3: 7 Days, Part II

**Code Ochelon **

**Chapter 3: 7 Days, Part II**

_Click_

The beams from their flashlights illuminated the darkened hallway in front of them. Janette stepped in and closed the door behind her. It had only taken a short ride in a police van to get them to the school. Ryder had opted out of travelling with them and instead chose to take his motorcycle, the very same one he was using to teach the team how to drive one on their recent lunch breaks.

"So Charlie, how will we approach this problem?" Ryder said, when they had all gathered together in the hallway.

"I am thinking we will search 2 floors each in partners, it will be…" Venes said.

"Pity, Charlie," Ryder interjected, "I personally believe we should each take 1 floor, it's faster and easier."

"Anyway, Jonathan, I believe we should go in partners because we don't know what we are facing, therefore it would be safer for each person to someone looking out for them." Venes said.

Ryder paused and grabbed his chin, something he always did while thinking.

"Can't deny your logic, Charlie." Ryder said, "That is why we can compromise on this, how about we search 1 floor each, but if we find something strange, we call a partner to help investigate."

"Ok," Venes said, "Janette, you will search the first floor while I search the second, we will be partners."

He looked at Elizabeth and Ryder.

"You two decide which of the upper floors you both will take" Venes said.

Charles walked to the stairs at the end of the hallway and began to climb them. After on flight, he passed a window. He looked out of it, seeing the football field that extended from the back of the school to the road where they had parked. He could see the van they had taken from his vantage point. He continued to the second floor, a journey that only took him up one more flight.

* * *

He pulled out his gun as he walked down the darkened hallway. He approached the first door. He turned the knob, and then used his gun to push the door open. He discovered the hard way that he had to use this technique. The bullets in his gun had chrome jackets, another thing whose use he discovered the hard way. He found nothing in the first room, nothing catching his eye; nothing sent scurrying about when he shone his flashlight's beam across the room. He moved on to the second room on the floor, also finding nothing.

* * *

"You had guns inside a school" the Doctor said, "What if there was anybody in there?"

Venes sighed.

"I consider it a necessary evil, Doctor" he said, "While UNIT has drifted more to the scientific side in the recent years after Mace's relocation, we still see the use a militaristic approach has a certain situations."

"Well I don't" the Doctor muttered, "Always hated guns"

"Again, necessary evil" Venes said, "Remember that the scale of aliens who want to kill us and aliens who want to help us isn't tipped in humanity's favour"

He took a sip from his water bottle.

"Also, none of us have the ability to stop these invasions by talking and using the devotion of others" he said.

The Doctor appreciated the compliment.

* * *

He approached a room in the middle of the hallway, unlike the others. He pointed his flashlight to the sign at the top of the doorway, and saw that it was a computer lab. He opened the door, and stepped inside. He realized something was wrong the moment he stepped in. He cautiously turned off his flashlight. He looked around and saw the glow of a single monitor and nothing else. He walked over to the monitor to investigate and leaned over. Suddenly, a flash of white appeared on the screen. Instinctively, he jumped back, crashing over a chair. He got back up and looked at the screen, waiting while he pulled out his stopwatch. The white flash appeared again on the screen, as he started timing the gap in between the flashes. He was able to see that the flash was a word, though he couldn't make out any letters. The word flashed again. He could make out the first three letters, O, C, and H. He looked at the stopwatch and deduced that there was a gap of 5 minutes and 36 seconds in between the flashing words. He grabbed his radio from his coat pocket.

"Janette," he said into the device, "I have something you need to see"

"Charles," she said, "I was just about to call you, I have something to show you too."

"Will yours stay where it is?" He asked.

"Yes," she said, "Why?"

"More reason why you need to see mine first," he said, "I'm in the computer lab."

He waited until he heard the door open. She came and sat down on a chair beside him.

"What's so weird about this?" She asked, looking at the screen.

"Remember that the power has been shut down" He said.

"Then how?" She said, startled.

"I don't know?" he said, "That's not even the best part, just wait."

They waited until the white word flashed onto the screen again.

"Did you catch any of the letters?" He asked.

"I saw an H, an E, and an L" She said.

"That would make the word something like Ochel." He said.

Janette sat up.

"Now I get to show you what I found." she said. "Follow me."

He followed her down to the first floor and into the school's kitchen. She led him to a hole in the floor. It looked like the hole was caused by a collapse. He looked down it and couldn't see anything except a rope ladder leading down.

"I was retrieving the ladder when you called me," she said, "I wonder what's down there?"

"Well, there's only on way to find out" He said.

**A/N. The individual members of the UNIT team belong to me, everything else to the BBC. I also believe that I will be able to get a chapter out every 2 weeks considering the amount of free time I have, though that is subject to change depending on whether or not I start other fan fiction projects.**


	5. Chapter 4: 7 Days, Part III

**Code Ochelon**

**Chapter 4: 7 Days, Part III**

He stepped from the bottom rung of the ladder onto the dark floor at the bottom of the hole they had climbed down. He immediately started scanning his surroundings as Janette finished climbing down. He saw they were in a tunnel of some sort, cut out of what seemed to be clay and big enough for a small group of people to fit through, but claustrophobic all the same. He pointed his flashlight in the two directions in which the tunnel seemed to go. One pathway quickly ended with a wall of clay, while the other seemed to continue for at least a small distance.

"This way Janette" he said, still staring into the distance of the darkened tunnel.

"Right behind you, Charles." she said, "I just need to inform Elizabeth and John of what we found."

She pulled out her radio, and started trying to get the two other UNIT personnel to pick up theirs.

"What is it, Janette?" John's voice cackled on the radio.

"We found something, a tunnel below the school." she said, "Seems to be heading someplace, me and Charles are checking it out"

"Charles and I" John corrected, "Anyway, me and Liz will come to help you check out this tunnel you found after we finish up with our own lead up here."

Charles let out a chuckle at his friend's hypocrisy.

* * *

They followed the tunnel down, scanning the walls and ceiling for anything unmistakably alien. The tunnel went under the school even more as its path circled in a steep decline. After about a minute of walking, they reached what seemed to be the end of tunnel. As they exited the cramped tunnel, they found themselves inside a giant room. Their flashlights quickly illuminated the walls and ceiling, revealing just how big their surroundings were. The room had the walls seemingly cut out of a reddish clay, just like those of the tunnel, but these seemed to be different than the ones of the tunnel.

"What are those things?" Venes asked, as much to himself as Janette.

There was what seemed to them to be green orbs partially sticking out of the walls.

"I don't know, let's look around" she said.

He walked around the room to see whether there were any other exits, anything that would bring them deeper into the ground.

"Can't find any other tunnels, this is the deepest we can go" he said after fully circling the room.

He stopped immediately, something felt wrong as he looked out in front of him. He pointed his flashlight at the ground, and saw nothing. There was hole in front of him. He crouched down to the side of it and shone his flashlight around its edges. Its diameter seemed to be around 2 meters. He fished around his pocket for something to drop down the hole, to see how far it went down. He found a small coin and lay down on the ground, his face peering over the hole's edge. He felt a strange heat against his face, emanating from the hole. He stuck his hand out over the edge and dropped the coin. He listened for a sound indicating the coin had hit some sort of bottom. He waited for a whole minute, then gave up. That hole was deep, he thought as he got up.

"What are these things" Janette said, looking at the orbs. "They are alien, that's for sure, but which species"

"I guess we will have to find out" he said.

He was walking towards her when he noticed something strange. He walked up to what looked like a rock table, cut out of the ground. He shone his flashlight on the rock and saw it reflect something strange. He looked closer, and saw that in the middle of the rock was what looked like a pane of glass, only that something was off about it. It looked more like ice than glass, with white streaks and bands of different opaqueness spread across the glass. He reached out his hand to touch it, but quickly moved it to his side when he realized what he was doing. Whatever that thing was it gave him a bad feeling. He walked to the wall, to get a closer look at the orbs. He first noticed that they were a paler, almost sickly-looking green. He also noticed that they were more of an oval than a circle, and with the visible part of the orb reminding him of the orbs on the walls on the inside of the TARDIS. In fact, he thought, the entire reminded him of the TARDIS, with its shape, the orbs on the wall, which would mean that the thing in the middle would be some sort of console. The room was giving him a very bad feeling.

"I think we've investigated this place enough" he said turning to Janette.

That's when he saw her at the console, reaching out to touch it like he did. He tried to yell to her, but the words stuck in his throat.

"AAAAAHHHHHH" Janette screamed.

She fell to the ground as a bright green light shone from the console. He ran over to her, noticing the orbs had shone this bright green light as well. He turned Janette, seeing the expression of shock and agony frozen on her face. He checked her pulse and her breathing, nothing. He was about to begin CPR when the ground shook, he had to get out of here. He left Janette and ran. It only took him half a minute to get to the ladder. He quickly climbed up, and as his head peaked out over the top edge, he saw Ryder and Elizabeth.

"RUN" he yelled.

They heeded his warning and sprinted out into the hallway. He was right behind them. They sprinted out the back door onto the football field. He was sprinting to their van, when the ground opened up in front of him. He jumped, slamming into edge of the crevasse that had opened. He quickly pulled himself up and continued. He heard strange noises behind him, what seemed to sound like pistons and dirt being crunched. They noises only served to refill his adrenaline and cause him to run faster. He saw that Ryder and Elizabeth had reached the van. Suddenly, the ground started shaking. He was launched forward and landed face first on the ground. He turned over and looked up. The orbs he had seen in the room weren't orbs; they were capsules, huge capsules resting on four mechanical legs. The legs themselves looked like metallic claws, with pistons inside to make them move. One of the machines was overtop him, lifting its leg up, probably to skewer him. As it reached the top, Venes started to close his eyes, so he didn't have to see himself killed. Suddenly, the machine exploded, launching the thing on its side. His ears were ringing as he pulled himself up and stumbled in an effort to get to the road. He didn't know what way he was facing and where he needed to go, he simply ran to where the field ended. Then he saw something which almost seemed to be delivered by luck itself, Ryder's motorcycle was a few meters in front of him. If only he could get to it.

* * *

"What do you think happened then?" Venes jokingly asked the Doctor in the present.

* * *

He revved up the motorcycle's engine and raced to the end of the field. The ground was still shaking beneath him. He was launched up, but kept his grip on the bars. He was almost there, but at this end of the field, the road sloped down a bit, causing there to be a drop. He braced himself for the jump. Suddenly, the ground cracked beneath him, creating an impromptu ramp. He launched off the ramp. The bars slipped out of his hands, sending him flying towards the ground. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as he rolled onto the ground. He didn't feel too badly hurt, he guessed that hitting the ground rolling helped a bit. He looked up. On the field above him, there was one of the machines. He backed away the best he could, as he was feeling some pain. The machine didn't jump down and finish, though. Instead, a green aura surrounded it. He noticed there were other machines too, each with the green aura. Suddenly, the green aura seemed to shoot up, no, shoot out in every direction. It seemed to create a sort of dome, a force field, Venes guessed. He looked up at the sky, watching the dome complete itself, sealing the school off from the outside world, and the machines along with it.

**A/N: Sorry about the slip in the schedule, I had this chapter ready to post last week. My internet went down, though, and by the time it went back up I figured it was easier to post it this weekend. I had also changed a couple of things in the time my internet was down last week. So, if you like the story, please review, as I wouldn't mind hearing what people think of the story and getting so feedback.**


End file.
